Countdown To Happiness
by Thekuroshitsujilover
Summary: Everything has a time limit. Even the strongest bond will never last. What matters is how they spent each count towards their happy ending - and no one can say they were ever wrong. SebaCiel SebastianxCiel CielxSebastian


_10_

Beside his nightstand were blue roses. Like his eyes, like his royal blood. Ciel stared at the moist buds almost every night. He thought it could've been more beautiful if flames touched its tips. If it would burn and in that second moment he would appreciate the beauty it offers, just before it would turn to ashes and die.

Though just a few days after, the demon butler would change it into new ones. Sometimes red, sometimes yellow, but never blue again.

How sad that with its tiny soul tainted by just a spot of filth, it would be thrown away and forgotten. Even if it once slept on gold, and once walked on serene waters,

The smallest amount of black changed the innocence forever.

The young Earl began to count before he completely drowned into unconsciousness.

_9_

The tea tasted sour.

"Early grey tea is your favorite, isn't it? I specially added more milk and honey for a richer taste to satisfy your wishes."

Ciel didn't know why either. It may have been because the longer he watched his shadow stay by him, the more he witnessed its betrayal.

It's lies that lullabied his anxieties and worries into another false oblivion.

"It's good."

He knew, however, that it is because of the rotting soul that finally overwhelmed his heart.

_8_

_"Mom, dad. . . I'm scared."_

_"Don't worry dear, it's just a dream."_

Who knew that after five years the same devil will stand at the corner of my room every night. Perhaps to keep me his exquisite feast in sight of those burning, bloody eyes.

Ciel said it's alright and will keep the nightmares away.

The young Lord realized why he wasn't afraid of the monster in his closet or under his bed, or rather, beside him, protecting him.

It's because the real monsters didn't hide there, it's inside _his_ head.

_7_

Ciel once saw a little raven on the garden grounds. It broke its wing as if it's some natural cause.

"Master."

"It's dead, Sebastian."

The butler smirked, "I wonder if it had a name."

Ciel gazed at the older men hunched down while looking at the poor creature. He thought why would he ever ask for its name.

Then it hit the noble male that he will never be able to answer that inquiry for eternity. No matter how hard he thought of the times that he could've passed by it, he will never know.

It's a stranger and he's one too.

When he's probably able to prove them he's not strong and he breaks too, no one will remember his name, because he wasn't the boy they once knew.

When everybody is in a waltz parade within their own masks, no one can ever really say we have a place in this world.

"It denied itself, that's why it fell apart."

_6, 5, 4 ..._

He counted faster, but he didn't regret it.

He wanted the illusions to end.

Though every single night, Sebastian would whisper little nothings to him, as if it will make him sweeter.

Pain, pleasure, and tears - they all devoured him at once.

His deep, low voice echoed inside the cold walls of his heart forevermore.

He could feel the beating emotion inside the demon's heart.

'_I want it to end._' He spoke in his mind through the veins that connect both of them. Was it from him, or from Sebastian's own starving mind?

Ciel always knew that he will leave in dawn to breathe. He wants this over with, right?

'_There was once a crying sheep who will be sold by his master int three days time. The master still fed it, made it healthy, and loved it.' _

The story once told. Ciel could almost decipher the real reason behind it, but in reality, he never knew why. Why Sebastian would want him tied by both the body and heart when his soul will meet a grim end with him anyway.

_3, 2 , 1 ..._

Ciel didn't allow it.

He wanted a happy ending. Not the usual one in fairytales but...

A delusional one.

"You're unfair, young master.." Sebastian held the bleeding arms of his former master close. The red liquid continued to ooze out from every cut, and Sebastian can't help but desire it all for himself.

And so at the very end, the master's wish is the dog's command.

Ciel remembered his life filled with affectionate memories, and he didn't wait to see the brutal end.

"Let me take you home." Yes, he kept the rotting skin beside him and inside him. The familiar scent will remain in his tongue and sense for infinity and he will need no other.

For both of them, it was a happily ever after.

Until the very last count.


End file.
